Question: What is the least common multiple of 8 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(8, 6) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 8 and 6. We know that 8 x 6 (or 48) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 8 until we find a number divisible by 6. 8, 16, 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 8 and 6.